


Nighthawks

by Bhirskribwyn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhirskribwyn/pseuds/Bhirskribwyn
Summary: Phichit learns that something incredible is right down the street from his and Yuuri's hotel room, and it just can't wait.





	Nighthawks

Yuuri was splayed across his bed, stomach down and his arm hanging over the side, mouth hung open. After a long day of exploring New York City with his best friend, he was completely exhausted. They had packed their days full as Phichit had a need to see everything, snapping selfies and sharing stories on his many social media account at an astounding rate. 

Somehow, Phichit was still wide awake after all they’d done, Scrolling through his phone for places to go the next day.  
Suddenly, he stopped scrolling, his eyes widening as a wide smile slowly came to his face. He jumped up and ran to his sleeping friend.

“Yuuri!” an enthusiastic hand grabbed Yuuri’s shoulder and shook him awake. “Yuuri! Yuuri!!! Wake up already, this is important!”

Yuuri’s lids drifted open as he searched for Phichit with his tired eyes, a look of absolute agony on his face.

“Phichit, why would you do this to me… What time is it even…

“Time? Uh I guess it’s…” He looked down at his ever-present phone. “2:45?” he seemed unphased by this.

“Why are you still up?”

Phichit bounced on his heels with excitement. “Well… oh, I shouldn’t tell you yet. You just have to come with me now.”

“...What? Where?”

“Just down the block. It’s really important. You’ll see.”

Yuuri stuck his face into his pillow and groaned. “Is it really that important?”

“Yes!” Phichit sounded offended. “Yes it is! You have to come with me now!” He got up and grabbed Yuuri’s bag. “I’ll get your clothes ready, it won’t take long.”

Yuuri rolled out of his bed in defeat, nearly falling flat on the floor. “Okay. If you say so, Phichit.”

==========================================================================================

Phichit dragged Yuuri behind him, bounding out the doors of their hotel holding his hand like a leash on a puppy being brought to the vet. “Come on, Yuuri, step it up! I know you’ll love this. You’ll see.”

Yuuri just stared forward with a glazed over stare. It was hard to believe it was 2:45 with all the lights and sounds whirling around his half asleep head, but he was a long way from his hometown. It seemed his insane friend wasn’t the only one that felt like wandering around the streets at some ridiculous hour.

“I can’t believe I missed this! It’s right here! Oh man, you have to see it!”

Yuuri nearly walked right into Phichit’s back as he suddenly stopped walking. “Here it is! Look, Yuuri, look up there!”

Yuuri glanced up sluggishly and saw Phichit posing dramatically, indicating up at a marquee hanging over the street.

‘Yuri’s Russian Restaurant’

“Ta daaa! Yuri’s Restaurant!” Phichit stayed in his pose, waiting for a reaction. When he got none, he pulled his arms back and redid his pose more dramatically, adding some jazz hands on top of it.

Yuuri’s face didn’t change at all as he stared up at the sign, his mouth hung open in exhaustion. “Oh.” he half said, half yawned. “Huh.”

Phichit looked wounded. “Isn’t it great? It’s Yuri’s Restaurant! Like…” he stopped, his excited look fading slightly. “Oh. Yeah, maybe it’s not too amazing.”

Yuuri tried to comfort him. “No, it’s… it’s funny.”

“It could’ve waited until tomorrow I guess.” Phichit muttered, looking down at the ground.

Yuuri smiled slightly. “Well, we’re here now. It would be a waste not to send a picture to Yuri.”

Phichit’s face lit up. “Yes! That’s exactly what I was going to do!” He fumbled with his phone, positioning himself between the camera and the sign. He waved to Yuuri to come to his side.

Yuuri walked up alongside him, throwing his arm drowzily over Phichit’s shoulder. Phichit was thrown slightly off balance before he pulled himself back into his pose, Yuuri matching it as best he could.

Yuuri looked down at the picture after it was taken. Phichit’s face shone as bright as any of the signs in Manhattan, while Yuuri stood next to him with bags under his eyes and a sloppy grin, looking like he was about to pass out.

He laughed. “Everyone’s going to think I was drunk again.”

“Who cares.” Phichit laughed. “We’re out having way more fun than them anyway.”

And though Yuuri laughed, it was true. Phichit could make even getting dragged out of bed in the early morning in a strange city to see a sign feel like an adventure. 

As they walked back to their hotel Yuuri stretched and asked “Do you think maybe we can sleep in a little tomorrow?”

Phichit thought about it for a second. “...No, probably not.”

Yuuri sighed. “Figures.”


End file.
